When Somebody Locks You In Their Basement
by Amphitrite II
Summary: DISCONTINUED. When a head of security locks you in a certain Funny Bunny fan's basement...you learn some strange things about friends that you thought that you knew so well... :::Various Light/Dark pairings:::
1. I'm a flying horsey!

When Somebody Locks You In Their Basement:

****

I'm a flying horsey!

Authoress Notes: Alas! It has started! My masterpiece! Starring: (Yami x Yugi), (Ryou x Bakura), (Yami Malik x Malik), (Joey x Seto), and (Téa x Mai) Don't like? There _is _a back button, you know. Don't come flaming me when you're upset about the pairings.

Warnings: Attempted Pegasus 'suicide' (Not really) and an evil Croquet

****

__

Sunday, April 26th / 2:31 p.m.

Maximillion Pegasus sat in his chair in the empty dining room. 'Grape juice' and the 2036th episode of Funny Bunny! What more could a guy ask for? Okay, lots more, but our Mister Pegasus isn't exactly your average guy. The credits rolled.

Pegasus sighed happily. He loved that episode. Even after watching it 6,135 times, it was still his favorite. Croquet, the head of security, watched the CEO of Industrial Illusions and shook his head. Personally, he thought that Pegasus was just loony. But did anyone care about the opinion of some guy in a black suit who was named after a French game with mallets? Nooo. 

A plan was being calculated in this man's mind. This man, meaning Croquet. "Mister Pegasus, sir." he addressed half mockingly.

"Yes, Croquet?" replied Pegasus coldly.

"A _friend_ told me there was going to be a Funny Bunny convention in Tokyo!" he said. If Pegasus saw through him...there was no telling what he would do. Unfortunately, or fortunately, take your pick, Pegasus believed him.

"How delightful!" Pegasus answered, clapping his hands. "I must be off at once!" 

"I'll call for the packing of your belongings." said Croquet.

Pegasus waved his hand. "No, that's fine." Croquet gave him a confused look. Pegasus opened the one of the windows of the room leapt onto the sill, and jumped, yelling, "I'M A FLYING HORSEY!!" Croquet just stood there staring at the open window.

(A/n: Pegasus fans, don't worry! He's not gone yet!)

Then he shrugged. "I was only planning to rid of him for a day, but that'll work too." he said. He went down to the first floor and bellowed, "HE'S DEAD!!" All the serv--_staff_ of his castle froze. Balloons instantly went up and a party was started.

(A/n: -_- What a supportive group of employees.)

Croquet made sure that nobody was around and pulled out his handy dandy note-...um...sorry. Wrong show. He pulled out his cell phone. Dialing a certain VERY LONG phone number, he waited patiently for the other end to be picked up.

"Hello?" said a voice.

"I need them to be shipped in immediately." 

"'k." the voice replied, not showing any confusion.

"Thanks Lei." he said, hanging up.

****

__

Sunday, April 26th / 2:37 p.m.

"...and then he bashed my Armored Lizard with this cool magic card called---" The entire group of friends vanished. Okay, they weren't exactly all friends. What about...circle of acquaintances? That works, I guess.

This "Circle" contained of: Yugi Moto, Yami (Yugi), Ryou Bakura, (Yami) Bakura, Malik Ishtar, Yami Malik, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Téa Gardener, Isis Ishtar, and Serenity Wheeler. 

Tristan was either dead, or at his uncle's house. We're not exactly sure which.

So what happened to them? They vanished. Not without a purpose though.

****

__

Sunday, April 26th / 2:38 p.m.

Twelve very confused people appeared in a large living room. They each were sitting on a seat on the twisting sofa. They each exchanged confused glances with each other until Bakura said,

"Alright, where the hell are we?"

All twelve exchanged confused looks again. Yami got up and found a steel door in which there was a sign posted. It read: _HAHAHAAH! You are in the basement. _Yami raised an eyebrow. He tried opening the handle, but it was locked. He tried ramming into it, but it wasn't even dented. 

Joey walked up to the door, tapping the steel. "I wonder what kind of steel this is..." he said.

Yami raised his eyebrow again. 

"Why?"

"I collect pieces of steel and research it." Joey said solemnly. He tapped the door again. "Probably built three years ago, fourteen layers. Waterproof and fireproof." Yami snickered.

"You put on a very good act, Joey." he said. Joey looked at him. "Oh my Ra, you're not kidding. Okay, I have just been truly freaked out." Yami said, running back to the couch. Joey followed him back. 

"We're trapped." Yami Malik said simply. 

"Where are we?" asked Serenity.

"In a room. In Japan." replied Malik. Isis whacked the back of his head. 

"We know that, you idiot." she said. Malik scowled. Yugi, who had been looking around, came back. 

"It's huge! The biggest basement I've ever seen! There are six bedrooms, a kitchen, three bathrooms, and a family room!" he exclaimed. "The bedrooms have two beds each."

"Okay, since we seem to have to stay here for a while, so we might as well split up the rooms. Téa and Mai can stay together, Isis and Serenity, Malik with his Yami, Yugi with his Yami, and Ryou with his Yami. That leaves..." Seto said, then groaned. "Me and the mutt." he sighed unhappily. 

Joey frowned and held up his fist. "Watch who you're calling a mutt!" he threatened. Mai rolled her eyes as the two started arguing, like always.

She tapped the shoulder of the nearest person, who just happened to be Serenity. "Do you think there could be something going on with those two?" Mai whispered loudly. Serenity gave her a blank look, then started giggling. Téa, who was sitting on the other side of Mai, cracked up and started rolling around on the ground. 

The entire group silenced. Téa realized that everyone was staring at her and blushed bright red, sitting back on the sofa. The murmur of voices started again. While everyone was discussing their situation (okay, MOST of everyone, Joey had started to talk to himself about chips), Bakura was looking around the entire place.

He found a room that Yugi hadn't noticed. Strange though, because it had a door that was painted pink. He opened it. 

Inside, the walls were pale pink with a white border along the top. Bakura grimaced at the "cutesy things", but what shocked him the most was what was on the walls. Funny Bunnyposters! He whitened. I bet you know where this is going, don't you? Bakura raced out of the room and back into the living room. 

"I JUST FOUND OUT WHERE WE ARE!" he exclaimed. Everyone looked up in interest.

He paused. "PEGASUS' CASTLE'S BASEMENT!" he screamed. Everyone's eyes popped out. 

****

__

Sunday, April 26th / 5:43 p.m.

It was approximately three hours later, and the group had decided to make the best of the worst. They had found that even though it was _Pegasus's _basement, it was still very nice. They were surprised that their belongings had already been put in their rooms. It seemed that either someone had planned this out very carefully, or they were all hallucinating. The first one was more convincing.

They were all currently in the family room (which was pretty big), where there were two armchairs, a sofa, and two love seats (two-seat sofa). There was also an average sized television and a coffee table. The floor was covered in the same beige carpet as the rest of the basement (except in the kitchen).

Yugi and Joey were dueling, using the table as a platform. Yami lay on the left armchair, feet dangling off the side. Seto sat in the other armchair, closing his eyes, but occasionally opening them to look at Yugi and Joey...or specifically, Joey. 

Ryou and his Yami sat on one of the love seats, Ryou resting his head on Bakura's shoulder, who surprisingly didn't shove him off at all. Téa and Mai sat on the other love seat, Téa cheering Yugi on and Mai tossing insults at Joey for fun. 

On the sofa, Serenity sat with Isis and Malik. Serenity was adding to Mai's insults, grinning. Isis looked at the ceiling boredly, tilting her head every thirty seconds or so. She would change her glance from the ceiling to the duel, to her brother, who was staring at his Yami. 

Yami Malik, unaware of being stared at, was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. Finding that he couldn't go back into the Millennium Rod, he had been frustrated and had tried to go as far from the social group as possible.

In fact, none of the Yamis could go back into their Millennium Items, for Ra knows what reason.

"Hey," spoke up Serenity. "How are we going to eat?" Everyone looked at her, except for Yami Malik. They all shrugged.

"Does _anyone_ know how to cook?" asked Yami incredulously. Yugi and Bakura looked at Ryou. 

"What? I can't cook for all of you!" he exclaimed. Isis rolled her eyes. 

"At least go check if there's anything in the refrigerator." she said.

"But I'm comfy here!" he whined. Bakura snorted. 

"Just go." he said harshly. "You're the only one of us who can cook anything edible." 

"Hey!" shouted various people. Bakura scowled at them. Mai sighed. 

"I'll go check. You cowards can't do anything for yourselves can you?" she asked playfully. She walked into the kitchen and looked inside the silver refrigerator. There was actually a lot of food, but nothing that you were supposed to eat directly. Someone was being very evil to them. She walked back to the family room.

"So?" asked Joey hopefully. She shook her head.

"Everything needs to be cooked." All eyes turned to Ryou.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed. " I am NOT cooking for all ten of you!"

"Eleven. Twelve including you." Téa corrected. Ryou scowled.

"Ryou, what if you pick someone to help you?" Yugi asked, trying to help. Ryou grinned. 

"Two people." he said.

"Fine." Yugi said. Ryou's grin widened. 

"I pick..."

A/n: Next chapter:

Who will Ryou pick? Is he really a good cook, or will dinner spell disaster? How will the gang get out of Pegasus' place? 

Find out in the next chapter, "How come he gets to use a knife?" 

****


	2. How come he gets to use a knife?

When Somebody Locks You In Their Basement:

****

How come he gets to use a knife?

Authoress Notes: A dash of humor! Enjoy! Teeny bit fluff at the end. I think. Also, I know I said there were two beds in each room, but I changed it into just one bed per room.

Warnings: Burnt out Bakura, Ryou with a frying pan, and super fast Malik-cleaning! 

****

****

**** __

Sunday, April 26th / 6:01 p.m.

"...Yami Malik and...Bakura." 

Both of them turned to glare at Ryou. Yami Malik growled from the other side of the room. "I am NOT going to cook like a slave for all you."

"AIBOU! I don't serve anyone, especially not the Pharaoh!" Bakura exclaimed angrily, jumping to his feet.

Yami laughed so hard that he fell off the armchair. "Looks like you don't have a choice." he chuckled. Ryou glared at him. 

"You're coming with me too." he said. Yami leapt to his feet in protest. 

"You said two people!" he said, a frown crossing his face. Ryou shrugged.

"I changed my mind. Besides, there has to be _something_ that you can do." he replied. The three Yamis gave each other death glares; or rather Bakura and Yami Malik glared at Yami and he glared at them in turn. Ryou sighed.

__

What have I gotten myself into now? he wondered vaguely to himself. He led them into the kitchen, which was actually pretty nice. He peeked into the refrigerator. There was actually lots of things to cook. He finally settled on simple soup and rice.

"Alright, Yami, you can chop up the vegetables." Ryou said, handing a knife to Yami. Yami grumbled and started cutting vegetables into...pieces. Bakura scowled.

"How come _he_ gets to use a knife? It's not fair!" he whined uncharacteristically. Ryou raised an eyebrow. 

"You. Boil the water." he said. Bakura grinned evilly. 

"FIRE!!" he shouted gleefully, reaching for the stove. Ryou sighed again. 

"Uh...Yami Malik. You can go set the table." Yami Malik walked off, scowling heavily. Ryou looked around him and started to fill a pot with rice.

***

__

Sunday, April 26th / 6:24 p.m.

"YAMI!!!!" Ryou screeched at his own Yami. Puzzled, Yugi's Yami turned around. 

"Yes--" He chuckled amusedly at the scene. Ryou was chasing Bakura around holding a frying pan threateningly. Bakura was scorched...making his clothes sooty grey...and had succeeded in causing a minor fire on the stove. 

"YOU GET BACK HERE!!!" Ryou shouted again, this time raising the pan over Bakura's head and slamming it down. Yami winced. That's gotta hurt. Bakura slumped to the ground. Ryou stood over his fallen Yami, laughing maniacally and uncharacteristically. Have you ever seen Ryou like that? It's scary.

*CRASH* The sound of glass breaking came from the table, which was in a room that was connected to the kitchen. He peered at what had caused that noise. What he found was Yami Malik sitting midst a huge mess including tons of shattered glass from cups, bowls, and plates; silverware; and paper napkins scattered all over. 

"Oops..." said Yami Malik uneasily, glaring at the silverware that just had decided to make a circle around him, sticking straight up.

Ryou turned an angry red. He looked as if steam was going to come out of his ears any minute. Then, he proceeded to chase, or attempt to chase, Yami Malik, but eventually ended up face flat on the ground due to all the 'weapons' on the wooden floor. Yami roared with laughter, causing Ryou to raise his head and glare at him with a look that could boil water. 

Yami laughed nervously and went back to chopping onions. He made a mental note not to make Ryou angry any time soon. Glancing back at the table, he accidentally missed the vegetables with his chopping knife and gave himself a huge cut.

__

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Then he started to run around the kitchen, carefully avoiding the area around the table, wringing his abused hand. At this time, the entire gang just randomly decided to make an appearance. What they saw, was mind scarring. 

Bakura, was lying on the floor near the stove, and was scorched very badly. He was all covered in gray/black and had a frying pan over his head. 

Yami Malik was sitting on the floor near the table with silverware weapons poised for attack around him. 

Ryou was lying face down on the ground and had shattered pieces of glass (and plastic) and silverware surrounding him. 

Yami was running around the entire room, cursing loudly in Ancient Egyptian and wringing his hand. There was a large red mark across several fingers. 

What happened next was also a bit strange. Malik, staring at the mess in horror, grabbed a broom and was instantly cleaning up everything. Everyone blinked in surprise, except for those who were...supposedly supposed to be cooking.

Instead of the messy kitchen they had been staring at a second and a half ago, there was a shining room glinting back at them. They all blinked in unison again. 

This time, when everyone opened their eyes again, Bakura, Ryou, Yami Malik, and Yami were all sitting at the dinner table. Food was on the table and a serving of everything was on the plates. Bakura, Ryou, and Yami just sat there, staring at the food then at Malik. 

Food. 

Malik.

Food. 

Malik.

Food. 

Malik.

Food. 

Yami Malik, on the other hand, was a completely different story. He was bouncing up and down in his seat and had finished everything on his plate. He also had a big goofy grin plastered on his face.

Malik was grinning proudly, holding a ladle in his right hand for some unknown reason.

Isis was the first to respond.

"AGAIN?!?!" she shouted. Malik nodded. She rolled her eyes. The others were just standing there, clueless to what the heck they were talking about. Some were still mesmerized by the cleanliness of the kitchen. 

"...how did you do that?" wondered Yami from the table. 

"Ooh! I know!" shrieked Yami Malik happily. "It was the funny voice in his head. The one that tells him to clean things or else he'll steal Hikari's blackmail stuff." Everyone turned their eyes to Yami Malik. Yami Malik had just called Malik...Hikari. What the?

Then, all of a sudden. Yami Malik shuddered. He stopped bouncing and the grin was replaced by the evillest of all smirks. He glared back at everyone. "What are you looking at?" he hissed. They each raised an eyebrow. Malik shook his head. 

"Y-Yami...just go." he pushed his Yami out of the room. Yami Malik returned to his gloomy corner in the family room.

The others sat down to eat. Yugi nodded in satisfaction. "This is good, Malik!" 

Malik blushed slightly. "Uhh...t-thanks, Yugi." Yugi grinned and went back to drinking his bowl of soup.

****

__

Sunday, April 26th / 10:43 p.m.

Mai yawned. "I need my beauty sleep. Good night." She walked into her room. The others agreed and went into their respective bedrooms, bidding the others a good night. Then, there was a shout from Seto and Joey's room. "THERE'S ONLY ONE BED? WHAT FREAKIN' BAS#$%& IS TRYING TO KILL US?!?!" yelled Seto. From his room, Yami Malik snickered.

- - - - - Yugi and Yami - - - - -

Yugi yawned tiredly. He climbed into bed and snuggled next to Yami, instantly falling asleep. Yami watched his aibou and sighed contentedly. He leaned his own head on Yugi's and drifted off to sleep.

- - - - - Ryou and Bakura - - - - -

"G'night, Yami." said Ryou softly. He glanced at his Yami, already in bed, curled up. Ryou smiled. 

__

He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. Like an angel. Ryou thought to himself. He climbed into bed and turned the lights off. He wrapped an arm around Bakura and fell asleep.

- - - - - Malik and Yami Malik - - - - -

Malik stared into the eyes of his Yami. 

//Good night, Yami.// 

Yami Malik smiled, a true smile, and put his arm around Malik protectively. Malik cuddled against his other half and fell asleep. A thought coming from Yami Malik echoed through his dreams...

/'Night, my sweet Hikari./

- - - - - Téa and Mai - - - - -

Mai and Téa lay in bed, silent. Tea decided to speak up. 

"Good night, Mai." Mai didn't reply. Tea sighed and buried herself underneath the covers. On the other side of the bed, Mai mouthed, 'Good night, Téa.'

- - - - - Isis and Serenity - - - - - 

Serenity hesitated. "So how do we do this?" she asked Isis. Isis paused, thinking.

"How about we alternate turns on who sleeps on the bed and who sleeps on the couch?" She pointed to the large couch on the other end of the room. Serenity nodded.

"Okay. Who sleeps on the bed tonight?" she asked.

Isis shrugged. "I'll take the couch."

"Are you sure?" Serenity asked. Isis nodded. 

"Doesn't make any difference to me." she yawned, grabbing a pillow and plopping onto the couch. 

"Thanks. Good night." Serenity replied, closing the lights and getting into the covers.

- - - - - Seto and Joey - - - - -

Seto jumped into bed. Joey shoved him off. "What makes you think you're going to get the bed?" 

"Well, I assumed, because DOGS SLEEP ON COUCHES!" Seto said angrily. 

"If you call me a dog again, I'm gonna-" Joey was interrupted.

"You're going to what? There's nothing you can do to me." he said smugly. Joey screamed in frustration.

"What if we both share the bed?" he said. 

Seto, knowing that this wasn't going to get anywhere, just said, "Fine." Joey smirked. They both got into bed.

But unknown to the other, they both tried to sleep the closest they could to each other.

A/n: Next chapter:

What will happen the next day? How will they survive this horrible predicament? Why did I write such a strange humor scene? ...don't ask. 

Find out in the next chapter, 'Never fear, Yuugioh is here!'

Thanks to those who reviewed: Blue Lagoon Loon, Jadelyn Hellraiser, Little Kaori solo Yuy-Maxwell, lily22, Kinishi, KaTyA, and Karta! I really appreciate it!


	3. Never fear, Yuugioh is here!

When Somebody Locks You In Their Basement:

****

Never fear, Yuugioh is here!

Authoress Notes: Um, this is during summer vacation okay? So they don't have to go to school. And Tristan fans, don't fret! He will be a very important plot device later on! 

Warnings: ...profanity (should I raise the rating?), Tetris, and pillow fights...plus everyone doing things in unison...

****

__

Monday, April 27th / 8:29 p.m.

Seto sat up. He looked around wildly. He wasn't in his room. Or his own house, for that matter. And he was sleeping next to Wheeler. He jumped out of the bed in surprise. Then it all came rushing back to him. Trapped...with a bunch of idiots...in PEGASUS' basement. 

On the bed, Joey was talking in his sleep. "Daddy...no, don't! Don't hurt her! Mommy loves you! NO! Daddy!!" Seto put on a pained expression and raised the covers over Joey carefully. He sighed and put on his trenchcoat, walking out of the room.

As he reached the kitchen, the smell of a good breakfast filled the room. He glanced around to find Malik joyfully flipping pancakes and frying bacon at the stove. Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Yami Malik, Isis, Téa, and Serenity were seated at the table, talking animatedly. He took a seat next to Yugi. 

"Morning, Seto!" he chirped. 

"Yeah, yeah. Good morning yourself." Seto muttered. Malik came over and placed a plate in front of him. Plus silverware, a paper napkin, and a glass of orange juice. Seto just raised an eyebrow as Malik came back with more breakfast on plates. After everyone was served, he sat next to Yami Malik, grinning. Everyone stared at him. 

"Enjoy!" he exclaimed, then started stuffing his face with his own food. Isis shrugged and started eating as well. The others followed in suit.

***

__

Monday, April 27th / 11:52 p.m.

Mai walked into the family room and found nearly everyone there. Malik was cleaning the table with Windex and a cloth and Yami Malik was watching him boredly. Joey was flipping through the channels of the television... which didn't have cable.

(A/n: THE HORROR!)

Seto was sitting on the ground, working on his laptop. Serenity was dueling Yugi, though it was quite obvious who was going to win. Yami sat at Yugi's side and kept giving him advice while Yugi kept saying that he didn't need it. Téa and Isis were engaged in a lively conversation where Isis was telling Téa about Egypt. Ryou was sleeping on the couch.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Joey said, never taking his eyes away from the screen. Mai rolled her eyes.

"For your information, Joseph, I wasn't sleeping. I was applying my make-up and doing my hair. I woke up at seven." she stated. Téa nodded. 

"She kept screaming about how there she couldn't find her shampoo." Serenity looked up from the duel. So _that_'s why I heard all that screaming." Seto raised an eyebrow.

"It takes you four hours to do your make-up?" Téa shook her head.

"It takes ten minutes tops to apply make-up. But Mai uses like three layers." 

"Seven." Mai corrected, taking a seat on an armchair. Yami Malik rolled his eyes.

"Girls." he scoffed. All four of them jumped up.

"Is there something wrong with girls?" they shrieked simultaneously. Yami Malik sighed and waved his hand dismissively. They went back to what they were doing.

Joey threw the remote at Ryou. "WHY IS THERE NOTHING GOOD ON?!?" The object impaled Ryou. He sat up, startled. 

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"Watch your mouth, Ryou." said Malik cheerfully. He dropped the bottle of Windex on his foot.

"DAMNIT!!" he screamed. Yami chuckled. 

"WHY IS THERE NOTHING ON TV?" Joey screamed again. Seto stood up.

"THERE'S NO CABLE, YOU MORON!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He glared at everyone. "NOW WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP? I'M TRYING TO DO MY WORK HERE!!"

Everyone stopped talking. Crickets could be heard chirping in the silence. Yugi glanced at the screen of Seto's laptop. 

"Um...Seto? You're playing Tetris." he said timidly. Everyone peered at the screen. Sure enough, a game of colorful blocks was paused. Seto blushed slightly.

Yami sat himself in front of the computer. "Is it a game?" he asked, staring at the screen.

Ryou nodded. "It's pretty much unbeatable." Yami grinned.

"Never fear, Yuugioh is here!" he said, starting a new game. Seto pulled the laptop away from him. Or...attempted to. He looked at the screen where the blocks were falling rapidly.

"YOU IDIOT! That was my highest score and you wrecked it!!!" he screamed. Yami tugged the computer back and began to play. Seto growled and tried to take it back, but Yami wasn't showing any sign of loosening his grasp. Seto sighed and plopped himself down next to Ryou.

He looked at Joey, who was trying repeatedly to get the '3' button on the remote to work.

"Where's your bone, Chihuahua? And your saucer of water?" Seto said to Joey mockingly. Joey barely reacted. 

"Go to Hell, Kaiba." he said. 

Seto smirked. "I'd say 'I'll save you a seat.' but it's too late, I'm already there." Joey ignored him. Seto sighed. Insulting the dog wasn't as fun as it used to be before. He actually felt kind of sorry for Joey. _Ack, what am I thinking? Why would I feel sorry for that piece of dirt? _he thought.

***

__

Monday, April 27th / 3:25 p.m.

"I'm bored!" whined Malik. He had successfully cleaned everything in the basement (and cooked lunch), which was just...scary. Now he was sitting on the couch and complaining about the lack of things to clean. 

Bakura threw a pillow at him. "Would you shut up?" Malik frowned and threw the pillow back at him. Bakura ducked and the pillow struck Yami on the side of his head. He didn't even notice, but just continued playing Tetris on Seto's laptop.

Being bored, Joey tossed pillow at Mai, which bounced off her hair and hit Yugi. "Joey! You messed up my hair!" they both shouted in unison. Joey snickered loudly. He was bombarded with pillows from Yugi, Mai, and Seto. 

"No fair!" he said, then started throwing pillows at random people. 

"HEY!"

"MY HAIR!"

"STOP IT!"

"MY HAIR!"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

"STOP HITTING ME!"

"OW, THAT HURT!"

"STOP!"

"MY POOR HAIR!" 

"..."

"WOULD YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP?" 

Silence.

Everyone looked around to see who said that. Yami Malik growled and stomped upstairs, cursing in Egyptian. They all glanced at each other and the pillow fight resumed. Pillows hit everyone, everyone threw pillows. Except for Yami. He just sat, frozen, at the computer, staring blankly at the screen. The only part of his body that was moving was his fingers that were on the keyboard. 

The words, 'YOU LOSE! HAHA!' flashed on the screen. Yami's jaw dropped in horror.

"I...I...I lost? I LOST?!?!" he screamed. Everyone stopped the Pillow War. The last pillow, thrown by Serenity, hit Seto on the head without him noticing. They stared blankly at the screen in silence. 

The silence was broken by a snickering Bakura. "YOU LOST?!?! I guess the King of Games isn't so mighty after all, huh?" He laughed insanely and started rolling around on the ground, knocking over various items. Yami didn't even tell him to shut up. He just sat there, staring. 

He slowly started a new game, with everyone watching.

***

__

Monday, April 27th / 5:56 p.m.

"Hey, Malik's cooking again, right?" asked Yugi worriedly. Serenity nodded. 

"I think he's starting right now." 

"I think I'll go help him. It's better than sitting here and watching Yami play Tetris." He said, standing up from his spot on the couch. Serenity glanced around at everyone watching Yami on the computer. She rolled her eyes. 

"I think I'll follow you." Yugi shrugged and led the way to the kitchen. A heavenly smell was coming from the oven. They both sniffed the air. "Wow, Malik. Smells good. What is it?" wondered Serenity.

Malik, who had just picked up something in a silver pan from the oven, shrieked in surprise. During the process, he dropped the pan onto his foot (the same one that the Windex bottle had dropped on). He yelped at the burn and leaned down to pick it up, except that he dropped it again, this time on his other foot. He screamed and slipped his foot away from under the pan. 

Yugi and Serenity watched, mildly amused. Suddenly, Isis came walked into the kitchen. She threw a pillow playfully at her brother. As soon as it hit him, he fainted. Isis raised an eyebrow, retrieved the pillow, and looked at Yugi and Serenity for an explanation.

"He dropped something from the oven on his foot." Yugi explained, pointing at the open oven door. Isis rolled her eyes but nodded. She stepped over the fallen body of Malik and shut the oven door. 

"Looks like he won't be able to cook dinner tonight." she commented, dragging the body into the living room. Yugi and Serenity followed. Isis dropped him on top of Bakura and Yami Malik. They looked up from the computer screen. Ignoring their glares, she brushed her hands off and sat down next to Joey.

She looked at Yami. "Is he _still_ playing that never ending game?" Everyone nodded in unison. She rolled her eyes again. "Well, we still need dinner." At the word 'dinner', everyone's attention left the computer screen.

"What are we going to eat?"

"Who's cooking?"

"Get this mortal body off of me!"

"Aibou, get OFF!"

"..mgn.."

"WHO'S GOING TO COOK?"

"How are we going to eat without Malik?"

"..."

"I'm sure we can think of something."

"Must...have...food..."

"Who will cook?"

"How about we draw straws?" Serenity suggested. Everyone but Yami looked at her. Bakura and Yami Malik gave her confused looks. "We get twelve straws and three of them will be shorter than the others. Whoever draws those three straws has to cook for the rest of us." she explained. Mostly everyone agreed to this.

"But how about we eliminate Yami Malik, Bakura, Yami, and Ryou from the choices? The last time they were responsible for cooking...it didn't turn out all that well." said Téa. Ryou blushed crimson at her comment. They nodded.

"But we should probably eliminate Yami and Malik, too. They don't seem to be in the condition to cook." Mai added. Everyone nodded again. So Joey and Téa were sent out to hunt for straws.

A/n: Next chapter: 

Which three "lucky" people will have to cook for the others? Why did I end at almost the same place as the first chapter? Why do I get a feeling that dinner will be pure torture? 

Find out in the next chapter, 'You could've landed on the moon.'

Thank you for reviewing if you did! Drop a review on your way out, please!


	4. You could've landed on the moon!

When Somebody Locks You In Their Basement:

**You could've landed on the moon.**

Authoress Notes: I'm losing my humor streak! Oh no!! The horror…

Warnings: Malik + Yami Malik thingy, nasty cooking, Seto spitting, and what else?****

****

_Monday, April 27th / 6:10 p.m._

Surprisingly enough, Joey found straws under the bathroom sink. They were very thin and the exact color of Pegasus' suit.

(A/n: [cringes])

Joey brought the box of straws back to the living room where everyone was gathered and set it on the table. Serenity took a pair of scissors and seven straws. She was about to cut one when Bakura stopped her.

"Can I cut them?" he asked sweetly, mimicking Ryou. Serenity shrugged and handed them over to him. He turned his back to everyone and started snipping. 

A few minutes later, he turned back around, holding all seven straws in his right hand. Ryou frowned suspiciously. Bakura walked up to Joey. "Pick a straw," he commanded. Joey grabbed a random straw, looked, at it, and grinned.

"No kitchen for me!" he said happily. Bakura rolled his eyes and moved onto Seto. Seto didn't even look as he took a red straw. He looked at it.

"DAMN!" he screamed. Joey snickered.

"Oh man, Kaiba's cooking…" he trailed off, bursting into a fit of hysterical laughter. Seto turned red.

"Shut up, Chihuahua." he growled.

Joey stopped and glared at him. "I still think I liked being called porky better." he muttered. Seto heard him.

"Porky?" he snickered. Joey glared darkly at him. Serenity cleared her throat. Both boys stopped arguing and turned back to Isis, who had just drawn a straw. She grinned happily for not having to cook. Mai drew…one of the short straws.

"WHAT?!?!?" she screeched. "I'M NOT COOKING FOR YOU PILE OF LOSERS!!" Joey looked at her curiously.

"Didn't you say you were our friends?" he asked.

Mai glanced at him. "So? That doesn't mean that I can't make fun of you, right?" 

"Mai, just deal with it. Remember, Seto has to cook too." Ryou sighed. Serenity took a straw. It was normal sized. Téa took a straw. She looked at it and fainted. Everyone who was not unconscious raised an eyebrow. Isis shook her head and lifted Téa up, dropping her next to Malik and on top of Yami Malik. Yami Malik sunk down due to the extra weight and frowned at the mortal body next to Malik. 

Malik, on the other hand, rocketeered way up in the air and dropped back down on Yami Malik. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Wow, Malik. You jumped so high that I think you could've landed on the moon!" he commented sarcastically. Malik glared at him and snuggled against Yami Malik's chest. Everyone blinked in confusion, then shook their heads, not wanting to know. Yami Malik smirked and pushed Téa off. She landed in a pile on the ground.

Yugi blinked. "Umm…okay…" He took one of the remaining straws from Bakura's fist. He blinked again and shrugged. "I'm okay with cooking…I guess." he said.

Joey grinned. "Okay, Yuge, Kaiba, and Mai are cooking." He pushed them into the kitchen and walked back to the living room, where he proceeded to laugh his head off.

Seto muttered angrily underneath his breath and Mai just scowled. Yugi looked at the other two. 

"Um…where do we start?" he asked timidly. Mai shrugged. Seto glared at him.

"We'll each prepare a dish. Those losers can pick what they want." he said, walking to the refrigerator. Yugi nodded and Mai just shrugged again.

They started to cook.

***

_Monday, April 27th / 6:37 p.m._

"What _is _this stuff?" asked Joey, disgusted. The three 'cooks' blinked.

On the table, there was a big plate, several small plates, and a big pot. On the big plate was what was apparently supposed to be…mashed potatoes, but looked like oatmeal instead. Courtesy of Seto. 

Mai had just put water in the big pot, put on the stove, and thrown in random things (such as butter, milk, lettuce, and sliced ham). 

Both of the above did not look or sound very…appetizing. The smaller dishes were made by Yugi, and actually looked edible. They were a bunch of traditional Japanese simple dishes. Everyone instantly started eating from Yugi's cooking and not even looking or touching Mai and Seto's food.

Mai scowled darkly, but ate from Yugi's dishes. Seto just stood in the corner, glaring at everyone as if daring them to try his so-called mashed potatoes. Finally, the hunger got to him and he sat himself down, scooping some of the potatoes onto his plate. He took a bite and spit it out onto Isis' face. 

"WATCH IT!!!" she screamed. Hey, wouldn't you do the same thing if somebody had just spit mush onto your face? Ewww…

Anyway, Isis ran quickly to the bathroom to wash off. Joey snickered loudly. He received a deadly glare from both Seto and Isis (before she went). Yugi sighed and shook his head. He put down his chopsticks and went to check on his Yami.

Yami was in the exact position he had been in for the last three hours. Except that his eyes were narrowed more than usual and his face was dangerously close with the screen. His fingers clicked quickly on the keyboard. 

Yugi blinked. He watched as his Yami grinned triumphantly and then…

"I-I-…" he started.

"I LOST AGAIN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" he screamed an ear-shattering scream. So obviously, the eating people heard and ran into the living room. Yugi was still blinking at Yami. Bakura went into another fit of hysterical laughter and started rolling around on the ground.

Ryou glared at his Yami and pulled him up. Bakura wobbled on his feet.

"Dizzy…Ry…ou…." He stood up straight, his face a few centimeters away from Ryou's. Ryou blushed bright crimson at the closeness and backed away.

Yami was about to press the 'play again' button on the computer when Yugi pulled it away. He handed it to Seto, who put it away in his room. Yami pouted.

"Aibou…" he whined. Yugi shook his head. Meanwhile, Joey had gone back to the kitchen.

"Guys, look what _I _found!!" he shouted. They rushed back into the kitchen, a little curious. Joey had lined up two bottles of soda. But it didn't actually look like soda. It was reddish-pink and had lots of fizzy bubbles. Joey grabbed some plastic cups. "Want some?" he asked. 

Yami, Seto, and Bakura all nodded. Joey poured carefully and handed them the cups. They drained them quickly. 

Yami made a face. "Kind of…sweetish-like…" he commented. Joey shrugged and poured himself one and drank it in one gulp. 

Ryou gave them a worried look. "Guys, are you sure that was safe?" he asked.

Serenity agreed. "This _is _Pegasus' basement you know."

The four guys glanced at each other and simultaneously shrugged carelessly. Everyone decided to have a Duel Monsters Tournament, since there was nothing better to do. 

***

_Monday, April 27th / 8:21 p.m._

Téa woke up to see everyone crowding around Mai and Ryou, who were dueling. So far, Mai was winning. She yawned. Everyone ignored her. Or maybe they just didn't hear. Whatever. So she wandered into the kitchen. Since she was thirsty, she poured herself a cup of the pink soda. She sipped it. 

"Hmm. Not bad. Might need some more flavor though." She finished drinking and set the cup in the sink, rinsing it out first. She blinked. Even though she had just awoken, she was still sleepy, so she settled on the bed in her room.

One word was uttered before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

_"Mai."_

***

The duel between Mai and Ryou took a while to finish. The ending result? Surprisingly, Ryou won. Mai scowled and said it was just beginner's luck. 

Bakura growled.

"Who are you calling a beginner?" he growled, hugging Ryou. Ryou's face turned an interesting shade of red at the embrace.

"Yami?" he squeaked. Bakura looked down at him.

"What?"

"Why are you hugging me?"

"Why am I wh--" he looked down and instantly drew his hands back. He turned a light pink as well. He laughed nervously.

Yami smirked. "Going soft, Thief? Do you love your hikari so much that you're turning nice?" he said mockingly. Bakura glared darkly at the former Pharaoh.

"I could say the same for you." He hissed angrily. Yami blushed lightly and backed away. With questioning eyes, Yugi looked up at his darker half. Yami went to his room, Yugi following him to ask him a question.

***

If Joey had been more careful, he would've seen the little note that had once been pasted on the two bottles before they had been taken out. __

Peggy's Red Love Drink 

****

****

**Warning: _DRINK WITH CAUTION. _**_Makes drinker crazily in love with the first person they see in the morning after they awaken. May cause certain…difficulties. Drink **one **sip only. Too much may overwhelm and cause obsession. _

_Drink effects will stop **only **if the person the drinker falls in love with says the words, "I love you, _________" to drinker. Feelings must be genuine. Drinker will only remember vague details. _

There is NO antidote. If drinker does not have somebody say the words by the sunset of the third day, drinker will suffer extreme consequences. 

**Side Effects: **_Giggling, obsession, hiccups, no appetite, MUCH change of personality._

_Enjoy._

__

__

__

A/n: Next chapter:

Who will Yami, Joey, Seto, Bakura, and Téa fall in love with? (Actually, it should be pretty obvious.) Why have I added this incredibly stupid "Love drink" into the plot? What kind of weird and insane things will happen with this added into the story?

Find out in the next chapter, "Love Drink: Day One" 


	5. Love Drink: Day One

When Somebody Locks You In Their Basement:

**Love Drink: Day One**

Authoress Notes: Finally. Sorry I took so long to update, but I had the Block again. I think I'm losing the funny stuff, but it's up to you to decide.

Warnings: Mai says a bad word…I think I'm going to have to raise the rating…the characters have dirty mouths…****

****

_Tuesday, April 28th / 7:39 a.m._

Yugi blinked as he woke up. He looked to his side. Yami was sitting there, staring at him with a playful smile. Yugi smiled back, completely unaware of the reason Yami was staring.

"Morning, Yami." Yami grinned and hugged Yugi. He blinked confusedly. Was _Yami hugging __him?? What the?_

"Morning, Hikari." Yami replied, letting go of Yugi and grabbing his arm. He pulled Yugi out of bed and dragged him to the family room, which had become the gang's 'meeting place/hangout'. Yugi gaped at the sight he was faced with.

Seto and Joey were cuddling and giggling in the corner of one of the couches…

Téa had a tight grip Mai's ankle. Mai (who DID NOT have any make-up on), was trying to pry Téa off so she could go and put on her make-up.

Malik and his Yami were engaged in a contest to see who could hold the most pillows on top of his head…while…

…kissing the other. 

Obviously, Malik was winning because…well, you can't really stack pillows up on Yami Malik's hair, right?

Both Isis and Serenity were eating bagels, giving odd looks to Seto, Joey, Téa, and Mai, and doing their best to ignore Malik and Yami Malik. They looked about to hit all six of them on the head with rubber mallets.

Yugi rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly. The first thought that ran through his head was…

_WHAT IN THE WORLD HAD HAPPENED WHILE I WAS SLEEPING?_

Yami giggled softly. Yugi looked up at him.

"What kind of Lovefest is this??" Yugi screamed at the horror of the sight…of…everything.

***

_Tuesday, April 28th / 7:40 a.m._

Ryou opened his eyes to see Bakura looking at him. Their faces were only a few inches apart. Ryou backed up in surprise, banging his head on the headboard. 

"Ow…" he mumbled. Bakura frowned and patted Ryou's head softly. He leaned down and nuzzled Ryou's neck. Ryou let out a short scream of terror and tumbled out of bed. Bakura looked down at his aibou and blinked cutely.

(A/n: Yes, Bakura blinking cutely. Kind of hard to imagine, ne?)

He jumped down from the bed and landed carefully next to Ryou.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Ryou looked at his Yami in confusion. _Why is he being so nice? It's really scaring me. He thought. _

"What kind of Lovefest is this??" screamed Yugi from the family room. Ryou blinked again. _Lovefest? _He decided to go to the family room to see what Yugi was shouting about. Bakura followed him, giggling insanely.

When Ryou was faced with the scene in the family room, he was about to scream in horror. Isis saw him and clamped a hand on his mouth.

"I don't know what's going on here either." she answered the unspoken question. Ryou gaped wordlessly. 

It was a strange and oh so disturbing scene to watch.

"I…I think something is wrong with my Yami too…" he trailed off, glancing at Bakura, who was currently chasing Yami around the room. Yami was screaming like a girl with his hands in the air.

Yugi was giving the same look to Yami that Ryou was giving to Bakura. The look of shock.

"Téa, get the f*** off of me!!" Mai screamed angrily, desperately trying to get back to her room. "I need to put on my make-up!!" Téa pouted.

"But you look pretty without it!" she whined. Mai blushed dark red at the compliment. Serenity started to snicker quietly, quickly covered her mouth, though it was evident that she was still laughing.

Yugi looked at Ryou. "Uhh…something happened here."

"Duh." Ryou replied and sighed. "The problem is, what to we do about it?"

***

_Tuesday, April 28th / 2:53 p.m. [outside of the Basement, somewhere in Pegasus' castle]_

Croquet smiled to himself. He had just been appointed the head of the employees because it was rumored through the serv—uh, _workers that he had pushed their boss, or formal boss, out of the window. It had kind of a truth to it, but Croquet hadn't actually __pushed him out the window._

He wasn't really the type to go pushing people out windows. Well, there was that one time Pegasus had told him to throw Bandit Keith off the cliff. That was fun. Heh. He laughed to himself. Now that he pretty much owned all of Pegasus' stuff, he could do whatever he wanted to! So you know what? He decided to go gambling in Tokyo.

But he didn't remember that our favorite Mister Pegasus had been 'informed' that there was going to be a Funny Bunny fan convention in that very city. 

So he walked right into a trap.

***

_Tuesday, April 28th / 3:09 p.m._

Mai groaned. Téa hadn't stopped being annoying, and was currently babbling happily about her trip to Italy last summer. 

Malik and his yami were sleeping, arms around each other. Joey and Seto were extra giggly and laughing about a joke that Joey had told Seto. A lame joke. A _really_ lame joke.

The two other dark spirits were currently cuddling with their aibous, who couldn't help but cuddle back, making both of the hikaris turn bright red.

Isis was trying to ignore them and read a magazine she found in her room. She was biting her lip from trying to refrain herself from hollering at the whole lot of them. Yes, she was getting VERY annoyed at the mushy-and-fluffy-ness.

Serenity was trying to eat a sandwich, but every time she looked up, she would turn an unnatural color and have to go to the bathroom to throw up. This happened every three minutes or so. 

"Aww…I love you, Ryou." Bakura said, arms around Ryou protectively. Serenity turned an odd shade of yellow and left at once for the bathroom. You could hear her puking.

Ryou blushed. Had he heard right? Did his Yami just say, _"I love you, Ryou"?? Was he hearing wrong? He rubbed his ear. _

"Excuse me?" he asked. Bakura pouted slightly and hugged Ryou again. Ryou just blinked confusedly.

Something slammed onto his head.

"OWW!" he yelled. He heard giggling behind him and turned around. Seto was hiding behind Joey, both giggling extremely loudly and disturbingly. They were pointing at something on his head and cracking up.

Yami looked at him and gave a squeak of laughter. Yugi grinned. "Uhh…Ryou?"

"What?" Ryou asked confusedly.

"You-you-Go-go-go look in the mirror." Yugi said before bursting into a fit of giggles. Ryou frowned lightly and walked to the nearest of the three bathrooms that Serenity was not in.

…

He looked in the mirror and saw his reflection. He had a frying pan on his head upside down and on the top, or bottom, it said: Hello, my name is Ryou and I {insert heart} Bakura. Ryou blushed an interesting shade of scarlet and attempted to pull the pan off.

It didn't work.

However hard he pulled, the bloody pan just wouldn't come off. It just stuck there. He pouted at his reflection in the mirror and tried to remove the pan off slowly.

No such luck. 

He sighed. _Knock. Knock. Knock knock knock. The door flung open and Bakura ran in. He frowned. _

"Why'd you leave?"

Ryou gave his yami a blank look and pointed to the pan on his head. Bakura blinked confusedly.

"Oh. I thought you came like that." He gave a nervous giggle.

Ryou raised an eyebrow, still clueless to what had happened to his yami. He made up his mind to go punish whoever had done this to him. He tugged Bakura's hand and dragged the tomb robber back to the living room.

When he arrived in the 'meeting place', nobody noticed him. They were all (except for Malik and Yami Malik) crowded around Yami and Yugi. Yami made a hiccupping noise and a half dozen of bright pink bubbles in the shape of hearts erupted from his mouth.

Ryou raised and eyebrow while Téa said, "Ooh! Pretty bubbles!" Yami covered his mouth before another load of bubbles came from his mouth. Yugi cocked his head to the side.

"Yami? Why are you hiccupping pink bubbles?" Yami shrugged and started to say something again, but hiccupped again. Bakura giggled and ran up to the bubbles, trying to pop them before they disappeared.

Isis shook her head and went back to her seat, continuing to read her magazine. 

Mai, looked back at Ryou. "Hey, Ryou. Did you get the pan off?" Ryou raised his eyebrow once again and pointed warily at the pan still stuck on the top of his white hair. Mai frowned slightly.

"Oh."

"Okay, who did this?!?" Ryou yelled. The extra weight of the pan was finally getting on his nerves. Everyone was silent for a few minutes. 

Until…Seto and Joey started to giggle in that disturbing way again. Ryou turned on them. Seto raised his left hand shakily, grinning goofily. Ryou spotted a tube of superglue in his right hand, still open. He gaped.

"Uh-oh…if it's superglue…" he started nervously.

"It'll never come off!" Joey said cheerfully.

"Seto? Where did you get that?" Ryou asked. Seto's grin widened even more, if that was possible. He walked out of the living room and to the hall, most everyone following him cautiously. He stopped suddenly and pointed to a large neon sign.

It was in the shape of a arrow pointing to the room right next to it and in bright flashing pink letters it said: The Ultimate Supply of Superglue. Ryou crept into the room. It was as small as a pantry, but the entire room except for the area in front of the door was filled with various tubes of superglue, each looking identical to the one Seto had.

Ryou stomped out of the room and slammed the door harshly. He sank to the ground in front of the door.

"I'm doomed."

A/n: Next chapter:

What will happen now? Will Yami ever stop hiccupping disturbingly pink hearts? Will Ryou ever be able to remove the frying pan stuck to his head? Can Seto and Joey do anything _but_ giggle?

Find out in the next chapter, "Love Drink: Day Two"

Thank you so much for reviewing if you did so! I'm glad people like this. Review now!


End file.
